


It was never meant to be

by Prima_thecoffeehoarder



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, The Eggpire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prima_thecoffeehoarder/pseuds/Prima_thecoffeehoarder
Summary: Lmao I made this at 3 am
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 33





	It was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a second part {it will be pure crack}

There was a reason Dream cut off his ties with friends old and new, it was because he was an admin and when there’s to much violence on an admins server  ** they  ** send  _ it _ , if Dream was completely honest he was scared of  _ it _ but as soon as the second war broke out he knew that  _ it _ was going to come, and look where that got him he was in prison while the others were fighting that... that  _ thing _ , Sam came around some times but he’s been busy fighting  it , Dream knew that his time on the server was going to end so he requested an admin transfer at his death, he didn’t want to bother the other admins like Bad and Phil with another server Dream considered making Tommy admin but he knew that could be more trouble then it’s worth in the end Dream decided to give it to Fundy after all he was his ex-fiancé and Dream knew he wouldn’t become corrupt when he becomes the admin.

“Dream” the voice was familiar, Dream looked at the person... it was Techno he was with Ranboo and Tubbo, Dream simply hummed his response he knew what was happening but acted curious after all that’s all he’s good for.

“We have reasons to believe you know something about the egg?” Tubbo spoke in a cold and professional tone ‘Egg?’ Dream thought that’s when he realized it was  _ that _ it wasn’t an egg especially since there was vines from what he heard, he remembered what his old mentor said during his training  _ “Should violence on a server gets to be to much  they will send something to get rid of the admin, vines will start growing everywhere and start looking for the admin once the admin is found they will be dragged into a flower it may look different depending on the world but it will still drag you in then it will disappear with it no one really knows what happens in the flower and I hope you never find out. There is one thing that happens no one knows why but the flower never comes for the second admin only the original” _

“You can’t get rid of it” Dream responded 

“HAVE YOU GONE INSANE WE HAVE TOO” Tubbo screamed, Dream simply looked at them and said “You won’t be able to get rid of it without me” they looked shocked “Why can’t we get rid of it without you?” Ranboo questioned “That’s for me to know and you to find out” Dream said with a solemn tone “Tubbo bring him with us I’ll make sure he doesn’t escape and he can take care of the egg” Techno said 

_** ~  I’m lazy af sorry ~ ** _

“WTH IS HE DOING HERE” Tommy screamed, Everyone was shocked, people from both sides couldn’t believe it, the man that manipulated and hurt all of them was standing in front of them Dream ignored them he walked up to Bad everyone tensed Bad raised an eyebrow “I’m not going to destroy the egg” Dream simply stated Tubbo’s eye twitched the reason on why Dream was out of the prison was because of him agreeing to destroy the egg or at least get rid of it, Bad nodded at Dream the egg said to allow him so that’s what he’ll do everyone stared as the egg opened up like a flower it made everyone freeze, the first layer opened and it was the place that Skeppy was in, he looked at it in longing, he wanted to go back there then it opened again the sight made everybody but Dream stare in horror,  _ Thousands of bones from children to adults  _ that was what was inside it the vines grabbed everyone by the leg or arm and held them down Dream slowly walked to it in the distance you can here them screaming, Dream ignored them, as he stopped in front of it a vine came out grabbed him, dragged him in and the flower closed then turned to dust.

_ [Admin transfer completed] _

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making a chatfic next


End file.
